


Caught {red-handed}

by Prophetella



Series: Impatience, Frustrated, Caught [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OT4, Pre-OT4, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: Short and sweet finale With Summary of Raphael's misbehaviors





	Caught {red-handed}

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R  
> Summary: I had to post something but my skills have been acting weird so this started out as poetry and then fleshed out to full turtle on turtle.-- you have been warned!  
> Pairing: OT4ish- obvious L/M/L & R/D acts

~Two weeks ago~

Hand to hand with Leo always brings a sheen of sweat and a grin to the emerald turtle's face. Today he hopes for more. Quick as lightning, a sure touch ghosts up the evergreen thigh; the final destination as evident as the spark of recognition in the leader's eyes. Suddenly gone, before anything obvious can be confirmed. Only a ghost of a question between the two eldest. Fight over, red and blue separate to far corners. Red watching as blue embraced sea green skin. The embrace common enough, the light whisper into an ear and knowing smirk from the youngest something completely new as the two exit-- together. The emerald turtle turns and finds a stuttering olive skinned brother beside him but, before a word can be spoken the dojo is empty; save for the waiting punching bag. The old companion familiar and needed at this moment as Raphael accepts the only offered invitation. Time to pound out frustrations.

~One week ago~

The touches become grips and brushes on sensitive areas never seeming to need contact before in a practice match. Emerald hand pinches an evergreen tail. The resulting small hop not enough to truly break the leader's concentration but the look turned back on his erring brother easy enough to read, 'What are you Doing!' – including exclamation mark. Eyes crinkle behind the red mask along with a smirking grin, the challenge to respond evident. Two moves later and red is pinned beneath blue, yield called out almost casually before the two separate to far corners. Only a moment later blue eyes widen as the evergreen hand caresses the sea green tail. Subtlety seems to have evaporated during practice as those two go directly to the youngest's room. There isn't even a stuttering word from Don before the room is empty of all but Raph and the punching bag. Sighing, he accepts the invitation with wrapped knuckles.

~Three days ago~

Emerald finger traces just left of the point where right leg meets fir green carapace. An involuntary buck of the trapped turtle does nothing to dislodge the tormenting opponent in red. Eyes narrow behind blue and the mouth firms in stoic thought before the calling of yield barks out. Roughly elbowed off of his perch by the leader, red sits complacently on the Dojo floor watching his prey walk rigidly away. He manages to hold the smirk as blue eye meet his with an amused twinkle just before a sea green hand is seized and the pair hurriedly locates privacy. Purple observes the new dynamic with suspicious eyes as Raphael leisurely moves to the punching bag. Separately, they both decide that changing their approach to the recognized pairing in the lair might be needed.

~Today~

Last night only brought distracting dreams. Rising early for a free weight session leaves him vulnerable, but who knew his brother's had plans for their weekly freeday. The lead weight in his limbs isn't the reason he lets them convey him to the dojo. They looked at him, noticed him and their scent is different, intoxicating. The tracing feel of an olive hand up his thigh such a thrill that steals his breath away, leaving him limp in their arms on the way to the Dojo. Things look up, his heart lifts. Then suddenly he's forcibly sat down into a tiny chair in the middle of the dojo.

~Dojo~

Blue-green arms wrapped around him, holding him to the high-backed stool an instant before the familiar chuckle with new hints that he had only heard on the other side of closed doors before this moment. Blue only hisses one order, “No dropping down in the dojo or we leave you alone.”

 

Soon smug looks flick between the three at his groans as candy scented breath chuckles across his ear, while they demonstrate just how distracting gropes and touches in the dojo truly are to endure. Cooling sweat from the workout with weights finally overlays with sweat from the boiling of his blood over every pinch, feather-soft touch and lingering stroke as his groans turn painful in his restraint.

 

Finally, fists clenched in near mindless need are gently calmed in sea-green hands, “Dudes, he's shaking! Maybe he's learned to keep hands to himself from now on?” His frantic nods bring throaty chuckles before purple tugs him out the dojo. Raphael could only focus on keeping tucked as the four crossed with him farthest from their father watching soaps set on loud before the cool touch of plum sheets fold around him.

~Bed~

He felt Don's knees settle to either side of his hips, patting away his sweat as the other two settle beside them. The light of acquisition and hunger gleaming from the genius' face freezing the words in his throat as they all helped the blanket slither out from under him to settle on the floor. “They promised me I would sleep with your scent around me,” Don grinned a satisfied predator’s smile, “and we won't need the blanket to keep warm if we hurry. Good thing I built this bed big.”

 

He broke out into a fresh sweat as Don's hands slide down and locks lips as his hips grind up, finally freed into the waiting olive hand as they share a groan of bliss. The other pair nearly forgotten until a hand sneaks in to pinch his tail before Don is shifted just so with their help and envelops him. Mike grins from around Don's hips, hands being way too helpful and Leo leans in to capture his overwhelmed gasp. “We also promised you could be Donnie's first but we wouldn't have missed this for anything, or let either of you mess this up.” He wanted to say thank you but then Donnie started to move and the morning passed quickly into magnificent satisfaction. After that point, they keep him too busy to think to comment. Eventually, they all slept curled up against each other, caught by exhaustion and equally satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Viacom loses nothing on this assault on their characters and no one would pay me to even shut up.
> 
> Congrats on hitting 200 Prompts TMNT-Tuesdays of livejournal!


End file.
